Modeling, and Then Some
by FlameNight
Summary: A modeling shoot turns into a tension filled meeting in the dressing room. (Just a quick one shot.)


_DEDICATION: This story come with a dedication to a epic classmate whose name I will not advertise for the whole world. Merry Christmas! _

_A/N: As for the rest of you, I wish you all a Happy Holidays and fantastic New Year! _

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. _

* * *

Zero leaned back against the wall, in a seemingly lazy manor. Although in truth, every muscle in his body was slightly tensed, ready to spring into action if the need should arise. His eyes glanced over to where Shiki, posed in the winter's newest collection of garments. He paused for a moment to admire the tight fitting jeans that clung just right against his hips. However, his gaze was soon forced away as the constant flash of the camera's irritated his eyes. Just before his gaze was totally away, he caught the noble's eyes, and, in a breath and unusual act of confidence, let his left eyelid lower in a slow wink.

The hunter smirk as blood rose to Shiki's cheeks, and looked away, the picture of innocence. He had quickly learned the he had a talent for making the normally cool vampire blush. It was oddly satisfying.

"Alright, lunch!" A man whose name Zero didn't bother to recall yelled. It was the fifth head photographer the studio had gone through in the last two months.

Everyone rushed out the doors, running to various, over-priced food outlets. In contrast to everyone's seemingly rushed getaway, Shiki casually strolled over to the the wall were the hunter stood, sparing him not even a glance, the noble continued to walk past, to his dressing room. Pushing himself away from the wall, he followed silently.

It wasn't until the dressing room door closed did Shiki speak,"So, how is my fearless guard doing?" He asked yawning as he stretched, unintentionally exposing his neck.

Zero swallowed hard, struggling to pull his gaze away from the pale expanse of skin. The morning surrounded by humans had been a test of his restraint, especially after some careless women had cut her finger just a few metres away from him.

He forced a chuckled, "Same as last week."

The noble flopped down on the couch that lay against the wall, somehow managing to make the usually clumsy move look graceful.

"Really?" Shiki arched one fine eyebrow. "So you were staring at me last week too?"

Copying the vampires pose, he collapsed down next to him, choosing not to bother with an answer. Leaning his head back, he allowed himself a moment of relaxation, although he remained slightly tense, the hunter side of him continued to warn of a vampires presence, regardless of whether or not the vampire was merely Shiki.

Zero felt the couch shift slightly as cool arms wrapped around his shoulders, he let them pull him down until he was being cradled against the noble's chest, head resting just below his chin.

They lay in silence for a while, both hanging on the cusp of consciousness.

"I'm hungry," Shiki mumbled into Zero's ear. The hunter let out a sigh, and moved to get up.

Zero froze as Shiki's arms snaked around his neck, pulling him him down into a sudden kiss. It was only then, that as he kissed back, his noticed the hard press of something against his thigh.

Zero pulled his mouth from the nobles,"I thought you were hungry," he gasped out as Shiki trailed his mouth slowly down the side of the hunters neck, before reaching the spot where shoulder and neck met, and began to suck.

"Not for food," he drawled against the hunters skin. It was then that Shiki let his fangs graze the soft skin of Zero's neck. He didn't, however, let them press hard enough the break the skin. It was an unspoken rule that they would always ask the other permission.

Zero managed a brief,"It's fine." Not even a second after the words left his lips did the vampires fangs sink into his throat. He buried his face in Shiki's hair to muffle his cry, struggling to keep his mind that, while most had left, there were still people outside. Also- oh shit did he remember to lock the door?

All thoughts beyond the noble in his arms ceased as he ground his hips down against Shiki's, their arousals grinding against each other through the clothes.

At the thought of clothes, Zero's hands went up to the top of Shiki's silk shirt. However, there was no button or zipper in which to remove it.

"How do I take the damn thing off?" Zero growled out between gritted teeth. The constant movement of their hips against each others was extremely distracting.

"Latches along the back," Shiki paused long enough to say, before going back to drinking, now more of a slow lapping up of blood.

Along the back, which meant if he wanted to undo the shirt properly, he would have to

move, possibly disrupting the noble.

Then, Shiki moved and re-sunk his fang's into Zero's neck, and at the same instant, bucked his hips up against Zero.

The material tore in the hunters clenched fists.

If the noble was upset about the ripped shirt, he showed no outward sign of it, as he squirmed underneath the hunter, the friction caused by their hips rubbing against each other too much for both of them as fire burned in their veins.

And it was in that fire, all coherent thoughts burned.

* * *

An half hour later, Shiki lay curled up against the hunter chest. Neither had bothered to put on any clothes. They still had another hour to themselves.

Turned himself so that he stretched out again, rubbing against all the sensitive places against the hunter, he smirk up at his. "Care for another round?"

Zero grabbed the noble and pulled Shiki underneath himself, switching their positions.

And it was only then, laying between the hunters legs, did they hear the sound the heeling clicking against the ground, stopping before the door, then, the handle began to turn.

Please let me have locked the door, pl-

The door opened wide, revealing them in their full glory to Rima.

Silence thick as brick lay upon the three. Then, Rima slowly blinked, as if waking up, and shrugged, looking bored, however, underneath that boredom, Zero saw... satisfaction?

Just as the door was closing, Zero and Shiki still frozen, the hunter thought he heard Shiki's fellow model mumbled something.

"I suppose I own Seiren lunch."


End file.
